


Sunset Getaway

by panboi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gift Fic, Gift Work, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panboi/pseuds/panboi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean takes Levi to a sucluded area of the forest by their base, Levi is disinterested until something seemingly magical happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset Getaway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [breyfree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breyfree/gifts).



Levi followed Jean through a thick wooded area by their base.

"Where are we going?" Levi asked impatiently as the boy in front of him bobbed and weaved his monuvering gear through the trees, making impossible flips and turns to avoid branches at the last second. Levi was a little annoyed at the lack of an answer but the twisting and turning of Jean's body kept him preoccupied.  _  
_

After another minute or two with no hints as to when or where they would stop Levi opened his mouth again, but before he could utter a sound Jean started his decent to the mossy ground. Levi followed suit and landed next to him effortlessly.

"Now can you tell me where we're going? It'll be dark in a couple of hours and people will be suspitious if we're gone too long." Levi distastefuly flattened out his hair.

"You're so impatient." Jean giggled, grabbing Levi's hand and pulling him to their right. "We're almost there." Levi's annoyance was  _almost_ enough to make him forget about the warm hand that eagerly tugged his to a mysterious new place. As they walked Jean asked Levi to cover his eyes. 

"You know I hate surprises," Levi reminded him.

"I know, I know, but you'll like this one, I promise." Jean waited another minute for Levi to cover his eyes with his free hand, which he did reluctantly. Levi could feel the nerves and excitement wafting off the younger boy, which only made him more worried. 

Each step they took seemed agonizing to Levi, his impatience and curiousity growing side by side. 

"Alright," Jean stopped, making sure that Levi didn't trip on the branches and roots around them. "We're here." Jean anounced, Levi's cue to remove his hands from his eyes. In front of Levi was a giant tree surrounded by a bed of moss and flowers. He carefully approched the tree and picked up a small purple flower rolling the stem between his thumb and index finger to examine it.

"It's- It's very nice Jean," Levi hesitated, noticing the restless look the boy was wearing, wondering what his boyfriend thought. Jean frowned at Levi's reaction, but as soon as Levi had seen it, the look was replaced with one of hope. Jean reached for a blanket that he had hid in a hole in a tree, it was uninhabited and it kept animals and water away so Jean had stuffed it in there the night before.

Jean spread the blanket out by a tree so that they were still facing the huge tree. Jean sat down and patted on the open space next to him, indicating that he wished for Levi to do the same. Levi did so, still holding the small delicate flower. Jean didn't say anything so Levi decided to start the conversation.

"What are we doing?" Levi inquired, picking the petals off the flower in disinterest.

"We're waiting."

"For what?"

"You'll see," Jean smirked at his superior in a way that made Levi stay silent due to the flutter of his heart. Levi mentally cursed at Jean and leaned against the tree noticing that the sun behind them was about to go down. 

"Jean, it's getting dark, we should head back." Levi suggested, he was not going to let this small venture into the woods get them found out after how hard they had tried to keep things under wraps. 

"Just a few more minutes," Jean was staring at the tree in anticipation.

"Okay," Levi sighed, he knew a 'no' would make Jean oout for the net few days, and Levi wasn't up for apologizing a half dozen times.

A minute ticked by...two minutes...three...four...

"Jean-" Levi started, but suddenly a ray of light burst through the trees, hitting the one they were facing with al of it's power. Suddenly the tall, but otherwise ordinary, tree was lit with a thousand different shades of orange and red. The tree almost looked as if it were on fire, the colorful flowers and bright green moss looked dull in comparision to the vibrant colors of the tree. 

"H-how?" Levi asked, inching away from the tree, unconciously trying to keep away from the burning tree.

"I don't know." Jean answered, wrapping an arm around Levi's shoulders and pulling him close. 

"It's beautiful," Levi whispered, Jean nodded in agreement. The colors shined brightly as the sun finished its decent in the sky, bringing their suroundings to a dimly lit reality. 

Levi grimaced at the plain looking tree and relaxed into Jean's arm. Levi lifted his head to say something but a twinkle of light cought his attention. In the air had to be hundreds of fireflies, weaving past each other, their bodies blinking to life every couple of seconds. Jean laid down on the blanket looking up at the flying insects, Levi followed him down and they watched the lights flicker around them, their hands entertwined. 

Jean reached over Levi to pluck a small purple flower off of the ground and tucked it behind Levi's ear affectionately. 

Levi raised an eyebrow at the gesture but he didn't swat Jean's hand away or take the flower out of his hair. 

"Levi..."Jean asked, propped up on his elbow.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if it would be okay if I kissed you?" The question caught Levi off guard, but he nodded, closing his eyes and allowing his subordinant to make the first move. It was a very gentle kiss, almost as if Jean was afraid of being too agressive. Levi rasied a hand, placing his cold fingers on the back of Jean's neck. 

I shiver ripped through Jean's body as the kiss became more intense. The clashing of tongue and lips was far more profound than what Jean had first intended, the only breaks they had were to catch their breath before both of them were satisfied...for now. Jean could tell being in the feild with Levi was going to be much more difficult now, but he didn't care at the moment. He laid on his back once more, wrapping an arm arounf Levi, enjoying his warmth. 

"We should get going." Levi stated regretfully. Jean nodded and folded the blanket, stuffing it back in the tree. 

On their way back to base Levi and Jean stayed slightly closer to each other, watching each other, for both safety and newly found... _aesthetic_ purposes. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this, I tried B, I tried.


End file.
